In modern vehicle seats, bubbles or chambers which can be filled with compressed air are located in a region of the seat surface or seat backrest and can be supplied with compressed air via a respective compressed air line. By filling a respective bubble with compressed air, the volume thereof is increased so that as a result the properties of a seat backrest or seat surface in the contour can be changed. In order to fill the bubbles with compressed air, said compressed air is initially generated by a pressure source, for example by a compressor, and fed via a corresponding valve, in particular an electropneumatic valve, to a respective bubble. In this context, on the one hand, flow noise can occur during the filling of the bubble, and vibration noise can occur in the valve, in particular if the valve is embodied in the form of a piezo-valve in which a piezo wafer, provided as an actuator, is provided.
The process of filling the bubbles (as adjustment elements for a vehicle seat) therefore results in sound which is propagated into the bubbles via corresponding compressed air lines. However, this sound is disruptive during operation of a vehicle and adversely affects the driver.